Lamps and their corresponding lampshades are well known and widely used in a variety of settings. For example, lamps can be used to provide all of the lighting requirements in a specified area, to supplement overhead lighting or as a decorative element within a room. Lamps are available in a wide variety of configurations including floor lamps, desk lamps and many alternative configurations. A typical lamp assembly includes a base member, an electrical assembly (including a switch and bulb assembly), and a lampshade.
Lampshades provide the overall visual appearance of a lamp assembly. Lamps and lampshades are often specifically selected for use due to their overall visual appearance as opposed to operation characteristics. As such, lampshades are available in a wide variety of different styles that can make use of differing materials of construction as well as differing shapes and sizes. In addition, lampshades can be selected to have desired colors and patterns. In some instances, lampshades can be selected that include hand-painted scenes or pictures along its exterior (viewing) side.
Thus, lampshades serve as important ornamental details in a room or home interior design. Manufacturers offer lampshades in a wide variety of materials and designs. Nevertheless, there is always a need for an improved lampshade that has unique visual appeal and can be produced in a wide variety of ornamental designs.